


Despedida a la orilla del mar.

by Steildottir



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:20:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21824311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steildottir/pseuds/Steildottir
Summary: Es el último año de Kenma. Es tiempo de despedirse de un gran amigo.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Kudos: 4





	Despedida a la orilla del mar.

— Fue difícil ganarle a Karasuno este año. — Suspiró Inouka, con más energías que las de costumbre. 

— Solamente ganamos porque tenemos buenos kouhais de primer año. — Yamamoto les dió una para nada suave palmada a los pobres de primer año. 

— ¡Sí, fueron de mucha ayuda! — Exclamó Lev.

— Tu no hiciste nada destacable, Lev. — El ahora Capitán de Nekoma, Kenma, reprochó al ruso. 

— ¡Eso no es cierto! 

— Pensé que dejarías que tú novio gana-- ¡Auch! 

Fukunaga pellizco el brazo de Yamamoto. 

— Cállate si no quieres que Kenma se enoje contigo. 

— Iré al baño. 

Dicho eso, Kenma dejó a sus compañeros de equipo. 

★

— Nekoma este año sí que mejoró. — Comentó Nishinoya mientras comía una banana. — ¡Pero nosotros mejoraremos más!

— ¡Obviamente! ¡Le demostremos a esos chicos de ciudad de que estamos echos! — Tanaka quería una revancha con Yamamoto más que nunca.

— ¿Podrías dejar de decirles "Chicos de ciudad"? — Reprochó Ennoshita. 

— Qué tonto. — Aportó sarcásticamente Tsukishima.

Mientras tanto, Yamaguchi y Yachi guardaban las cosas del equipo en los bolsos. 

— BAÑO. TENGO QUE IR AL BAÑO. 

Hinata salió disparado hacía el baño. Nada de eso sorprendió a los demás. 

Excepto a los dos nuevos de primer año que no tenían idea de cómo era Hinata en los torneos. 

— ¿Siempre es así? — Inquirió uno.

— Lamentablemente, sí. — Dijeron Tsukishima y Kageyama al unisono.

★

¿Habían cambiado los baños de lugar? ¿Dónde estaban? ¡Realmente necesitaba ir!

Al doblar en una esquina encontró los baños, corriendo hacia la puerta del mismo chocó con un chico que salía de allí.

Ambos cayeron al suelo.

Hinata iba a reprocharle, pero vió de quién se trataba.

— ¿¡Kenma!?

— ¿Shoyo..? 

Se levantaron del suelo. Hubo un silencio incómodo. 

— Fue un buen partido. — Comentó Kenma, cabizbajo.

— B-... — Balbuceó.

— ¿Eh? — Kenma obviamente no entendió nada.

— bAÑO. 

Kenma se hizo a un lado para que Hinata pudiera pasar. 

★

— ¿Te sientes mejor? 

— Sí.. 

— Shoyo, yo--

— ¡Espera! No digas nada. — Hinata tomó la mano de Kenma. — Vayamos afuera. 

Y así ambos se escaparon del estadio, caminando por más de 30 minutos hacía solo Hinata sabe dónde.

— Shoyo, ¿Dónde vamos?

— Ya verás.. 

Siguieron caminando hasta que Hinata se detuvo. 

La playa. 

— ¿Por qué estamos en la playa? Es otoño. 

Hinata rió. — Vamos a sentarnos en la arena. 

Se sentaron sobre sus chaquetas, cerca del mar. 

Kenma inhaló la suave brisa marina. Era relajante. 

— ¿Por qué..?

— Porque es la última vez que miraremos el mar juntos. 

Hubo otro silencio incómodo entre ambos.

— Shoyo, tengo miedo. Son las Nacionales.. Hay equipos mucho más fuertes que nosotros... ¿Qué tal si--?

— ¡Kenma! ¿Qué importa si son más fuertes? ¡Dalo todo! ¡Si piensas que perderás obviamente lo harás! 

Hinata tomó las mejillas de Kenma en sus manos. 

— Es mi último año.. No quiero decepcionar a los demás. 

— Nunca lo harás, siempre das lo mejor de ti a la hora de jugar. ¡Deja de pensar así! 

Y ahora, las pellizco. 

— ¡Auch! 

— ¡No sirve de nada ser negativo!

Kenma tomó las manos de Hinata. Entrelazando las mismas. 

— Shoyo. Es nuestro último año juntos. Ya no volverás a jugar voley conmigo. 

— Lo sé.. No hace falta que lo repitas. 

Ambos hablaban con amargura en su garganta. Ninguno quería separarse del otro.

— Esta es nuestra despedida. 

— Deja de hablar como si fueras a morir, Kenma. 

Kenma observó a Hinata con ojos tristes. 

— No seguiré jugando al voley después de mi graduación. — Confesó, con un nudo en la garganta. 

— ¡Pensaba ir a una universidad en Tokio solamente para jugar contigo! ¿Por qué? — Hinata no podía creer que Kenma abandonaría el Voley.

Kenma se quedó en silencio. Sin saber cómo responder. ¿Quizá el voley ya no era divertido para él?

— Espérame. — Dijo repentinamente Hinata. 

— ¿Eh? 

— ¡Sacaré las mejores notas y entraré a la misma universidad que tú! ¡Y jugaremos juntos voley! — Hinata apretó con fuerza las manos de Kenma.

Las palabras del chico de cabellos naranjas atravesaron completamente el corazón del setter de Nekoma. 

Kenma abrazó a Hinata, conmovido por sus palabras. 

— Sí, te esperaré. — Susurró en su oído. 

— Es una promesa, Kenma. — Hinata le devolvió el abrazo, con la misma fuerza. 

— Lo es. 

Ambos sonrieron a la par, mirándose a los ojos con la misma intensidad que amaban el Voley. 

Sus celulares sonaron al unisono. Ambos se sobresaltaron. Eran, sin duda alguna, sus superiores. 

Contestaron.

— ¡¿EN DONDE DEMONIOS ESTÁS!? — Era el entrenador Ukai, furioso.

— KENMA, ¿EN DONDE RAYOS TE METISTE? — Este era Yamamoto, quien estaba más preocupado que su entrenador les diera prácticas extras que por Kenma.

Mientras eran regañados, Kenma y Hinata siguieron tomados de la mano, con una sonrisa en sus rostros.


End file.
